fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy
Billy is one of the three title characters from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. ''He is the dim-witted, big-nosed friend of Grim and Mandy, and the unwilling father of Jeff. His greatest fears are spiders, clowns, and the mailman who comes by. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Past B illy can be found in the Past at his house in his home town of Endsville. During the war, Billy adopted a Fusion Spawn named Runty, which later turns out to be his imaginary friend. Most of Billy's missions are rather pointless, but sometimes lead to more important tasks. Once Billy had the player retrieve Irwin's stuff, so that he might "watch it." Other times, he had the player collect food and cage lining for Runty, in doing so revealing Fusion Mandy's lair in the Sand Castle. Guide Missions Billy gives out guide missions to players who chose Edd as their guide. He leads the player to the Crazy Brain Candy buried in The Boneyard. After this, Billy makes the player do pointless tasks like recycling his boogers and retrieving his tangelos from the Nuclear Plant. Edd has the player go to Bloo, instead when they're ready. Beautification Mutation In his own interest, Billy sent the player out to remove the Re:Fuse posters found in Habitat Homes after being paid 20 bucks to do so by the leader of the Beautification Organization, Fusion Father. Little did he know that in doing so, he caused the local fusion monsters to return to their normal destructive selves. Due to his fear of clowns and nightmares he'd been having, Billy has the hero go south to City Point, in order to defeat the Destroyusalls. He then has them collect their noses, but thinks the noses are scary, so the hero gives the noses to Bloo. Non-Prophet Organization Billy also tricked the player and stole their power of destiny, which allowed them to activate totems, just because he thought it was cool. Soon following Billy's attempt was Hex, who was unaware that Billy already had stolen the player's power. However, Mandy gives the player the Pillow of Common Sense, a strange pillow that actually took back the player's ability from Billy when the hero smacked him with it, and Mandy returns the player's powers to them (saying that she COULD have kept the powers herself, but decided she already had common sense). Fusion Control Center In the last attack on a Fusion Control Center, Demongo planned to have Eduardo join the hero to provide an assault of Imaginary Energy. Billy showed up instead, thinking that the Control Center was the site of a party. He later showed up in Fusion Kevin's base under the same delusion. This time however, he was able to make himself useful by overloading a force field made from Imaginary Energy stolen from Foster's Home, allowing the player to defeat Fusion Kevin. Other Appearances Billy's Nose and a pair of shrunken heads modeled after him are possible drops from defeating fusion monsters. The Black Knight armor that Billy wears in the Billy and Mandy episode "Terror of the Black Knight" has a set based on it in the game, and is obtainable by completing guide missions for Edd. Gallery Billy Retro 2.9.png|Billy in Endsville (Retro Patch 2.9) Billy Endsville OG.png|Billy in Endsville (Original Game) FusionFall-Billy.png|Biography Page Billy Nose.png|Billy's Nose Shrunken Heads.png|Shrunken Heads Black Knight Helmet.png|Black Knight Helmet Black Knight Breastplate.png|Black Knight Breastplate Black Knight Scabbard.png|Black Knight Scabbard Black Knight Pants.png|Black Knight Pants Black Knight Boots.png|Black Knight Boots Black Knight Sword.png|Black Knight Sword Game overview pod2.png|Billy, along with other characters Billy_orig.jpg|Billy's original design from the cartoon FF Fusion Billy.png|Fusion Billy NanoBilly.png|Billy Nano Icon (Retro) Nano Billy.png|Billy Nano Icon (OG Game) BillyA.png|Message Box Icon 6512.png|In-game model Trivia *Billy is one of three characters in the game to have created an imaginary friend, the other two being Mac and Dee Dee. *He's the only character who appears in four lairs. *In "Beautification Mutation (Part 1 of 6)" Billy notices that when you take off a Re:Fuse Poster, another one takes its place. This is a reference (As well as a fourth wall break) on how you can't actually take off items in ''FusionFall. *The Nano Power "Inner Frat Boy" is a reference to the Billy and Mandy episode "Attack of the Clowns". In the episode, when Billy goes into his happy place, he talks with his imaginary "Inner Frat Boy", who turns his fear of clowns into a hatred of them. *Billy is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, who also voices Billy's Dad, Rodney J. Squirrel of Squirrel Boy, Grey Matter in the original Ben 10 series, and Zim of Nickelodeon's Invader Zim, among many other characters. *On July 22nd 2019, Billy received a new character scale in Retro Beta Patch 2.9 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Nanos Category:NPCs Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy NPCs‎